So-called warehouse shopper's clubs are becoming increasingly popular. A warehouse shopper's club is usually characterized by one or more centrally located spartan warehouse type facilities where warehouse case-packed goods are displayed on shelves supported by I-beams. Typically, these goods are left in the boxes in which they were originally shipped, these boxes being placed on shelves with their fronts or tops razor-cut open such that the goods may be removed for purchase by the consumer. Needless to say, this provides a rather unappealing display and limits the point-of-sale information and/or advertising available to the consumer. On the other hand, because of the nature of these warehouse retail facilities, it is not feasible to remove goods from the boxes in which they were shipped for placement in a separate display. Consequently, and as noted, the box is typically opened from the front or top and simply placed on the shelf. In either event, it will be apparent that, depending upon the level of the shelf upon which the box is placed, it may be difficult for consumers to see whether there are any products left in the box, if so, what they look like and, more importantly, what they are used for. Moreover, even when the box is opened from the front, typically only the top of the front of the box can be opened, lest the goods simply fall out of the box. This, of course, makes it even more difficult for consumers to view the products in the box.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device usable with standardized shipping boxes to facilitate access to and viewing of the products therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type wherein the device defines an enlarged compartment communicating with an opening in the box for facilitating access to the products therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type which is inexpensive to manufacture and which provides, on its outer surface, means for displaying point-of-sale descriptive material, which material is preferably removable and interchangeable.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type wherein the device may be quickly removed from an empty box and fit onto a new, full box.